


sunlight told me (you were the one)

by SightlessHue



Series: the adventures of webfeet and her sunshine [1]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, I love Harry Potter, Yulyen, and i’m a disappointment, chaeyeon is talented, izone - Freeform, nako is also talented, sakura is the it girl, send help, they’re both just dorks in love, this is a word vomit, yena is a fool, yuri is a baby in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SightlessHue/pseuds/SightlessHue
Summary: yena has always had a thing for jokes, her new one might just be wooing jo yuri with cheesy pick-up lines.





	sunlight told me (you were the one)

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, so uhh this is just word vomit that i sat down and wrote one day,, i’ve never watched the harry potter movies,, only read the books but i love them so much so i hope you’d like this story
> 
> sorry for any errors i may have made 
> 
> OKAY WAIT I JUST WANTED TO SAY THEYRE ALL IN 4TH YEAR yikes i forgot but yeah ALSO hogwarts starts at age 12

“ms choi, will you please get down the potions table?” professor slughorn called rather sweetly, but there was annoyance in the way his eye twitched.

“ahhh, yes sir, that i will.” yena sighs dreamily, but she was still on the table, looking like she wasn’t going to come down any time soon.

yuri wasn’t quite sure what the other girl was doing — but four years of being in hogwarts and sixteen years of being alive has told her that yena is always up to no good.

which somehow didn’t make them the best of friends. they weren’t necessarily enemies, just preferred avoiding each other if they could.

that doesn’t mean that yuri still isn’t curious to what the other girl has under her sleeves every other lesson.

(and it doesn’t make yena any less fond of yuri)

“i will get off.. if,” yena paused for a dramatic effect. either that or she was waiting for something.

then came a hissing sound from underneath the table.

yep, definitely waiting for something.

“getting off!” yena shouts before she jumps down and grabs another person’s arm before scrambling out the door. yuri didn’t even have to look twice to know that it was yujin, who was almost as bad as yena if anything.

they could’ve been mistaken for sisters with the amount of trouble they get up to together.

“dungbombs!” squeaked a fellow fourth year before he had scrambled out of the classroom immediately.

yuri wriggled her nose before stepping across and calmly walking out of the classroom, minjoo in tow.

“why the fuck, would someone do that?” minjoo shrieked exasperatedly. “yuri, i swear to god if my cloak smells anything like fart-“

“you’re going to kill yena, got it, have heard it fifty-seven different times and thirty five different ways you’ll kill her.” yuri snipped as they walked out the corridor, their classmates filing out too.

some of them — like minjoo — were completely exasperated by the whole stunt, and a few even angry. others, well, they just found it highly amusing.

and yuri won’t say it but she’s among them.

“she’s probably going to get detention — her and yujin — and then the common room will be silent for once.” minjoo rambles on, as if yuri hadn’t said a thing. “can you imagine? a silent common room.”

“minnie, they go to detention every other week.” yuri tells her. “actually probably every other day, wouldn’t put it past them.”

“i know but it’s so peaceful without them,” minjoo sighs wistfully.

“yeah, yeah, you’ve mentioned it about five times now.” yuri waves her friend off. “we have divination next, right?”

“oh god, not that old hag!” minjoo whines again, clinging harder to yuri’s arm.

“if you don’t stop that-“ yuri points her wand to minjoo’s fingers curled around her arm and then to minjoo herself. minjoo grins and then shrugs, relaxing her hand but never removing it.

“d’you think we’re going to do palmistry again?” yuri asks absentmindedly as they reached the ladder to go up to trelawney.

“oh no, i hope not, she keeps going on about my non-existent boyfriend. how i’ll find love in a boy — but get this yuri, i like girls.” minjoo punctuates her sentence with a roll of her eyes.

“yeah, especially one slytherin,” yuri glances back at her friend’s face and winks.

“no- i don’t-“ minjoo squeaks indignantly but yuri just pats her arm.

“don’t worry, minnie, i catch you staring more often than yena lets out dungbombs.” yuri grins, teeth and all before she whirls around and climbs the ladder leading up to the red, dark, room.

“i don’t,” minjoo hisses after they’ve reached up and yuri just shrugs before taking her seat in the right corner of the room.

“remind me why we always sit in front?” minjoo sighs as she takes her place and sits uncomfortably. 

“because we need marks, minnie. and also because it’s really funny to watch her do the ‘inner eye’ thing.” yuri sniggers quietly.

“ahh, i see, you’re all early to class on this fine afternoon.” the professor stalks up to her place and sits down airily on a bean bag.

“bet she saw that from her big ball orb,” minjoo clicks her tongue in distaste before breaking into quiet sniggers with yuri.

“yes, kim? have something to say?” professor trelawney leans her head in her hands and looks at minjoo expectantly. “or have you finally come to terms with being dumped by a guy?”

there are gasps throughout the classroom and minjoo takes a deep inhale, before breaking into hysterical laughter.

yuri glances at her for a moment before shrugging and deciding that yes, this was in fact, a normal occurrence.

“ms kim, i will not stand for such laughter in my class! really, you’re destroying the clear and calm atmosphere of this classroom.” yuri sees minjoo clamp her jaw shut and then readjusts her facial features to look slight remorse, but her eyes were still dancing with mirth.

“sorry, ma’am.” minjoo says, trying to keep a straight face but obviously failing.

“thank you, now class, we’re going into crystal balls today.” the professor tells them and yuri would much like to fall asleep instead.

“i have foreseen that this will come up in your exams,” she says in that mystical voice.

“professor, aren’t you the one who sets the exams, so technically you’d know-“

“silence!” professor trelawney shouted and pointed her wand at the slytherin girl who had interrupted her.

yuri glances at minjoo and was not surprised at the heart eyes she was giving the girl — it was revolting, really.

“disgusting,” yuri whispered in minjoo’s ear. “someone’s whipped.”

minjoo sputters and then promptly chokes on her own spit, her cheeks reddening rather quickly.

“ms kim, alright?” professor trelawney turned around and glared straight at minjoo, which made the latter choke again, her cheeks darkening a whole other shade of red.

“fine,” minjoo mutters and clears her throat, turning her attention back to the teacher’s desk where the professor was currently walking towards to.

“now, class...” yuri tunes out the sound of her old chattering and instead tugged minjoo down her seat and made her lean backwards.

“not sure if you’ve noticed, heart-eyes, that slytherin is currently staring at your direction, play it cool.” yuri tells the flustered girl, and she can tell that minjoo’s holding every muscle from turning back and confirming what yuri said. instead, she just leans back into the table, places and elbow on it and promptly hides herself underneath her arm.

she turns her head and mouths to yuri ‘help me i’m a mess’ and all yuri does is nod. 

“you’re no help,” minjoo mutters before face-planting herself right into the desk, sighing against the table.

-

“they’re so loud,” minjoo whines from her bed and yuri has half a mind to tell her that she’s being loud too, but then decides against it, because she’s tired and this divination essay is not going to be done by itself.

(the reason why there was even homework for divination was her distraction right now)

“why aren’t they in detention?” minjoo asks glumly and slinks slightly to the ground.

“bribed slughorn maybe? i mean, if slughorn’s let them off, i wouldn’t be too surprised, why would you want to be in the same room as those two for a whole few hours after class, even if it’s to punish them — you know they don’t ever stop their jokes.” yuri says, nibbling on the end of her pen.

“i know i wouldn’t want those two anywhere in my office if i was a teacher,” minjoo declares before snorting and rolling over.

“they’re coming in soon, so try and act civilised instead of throwing insults at yujin.” yuri tells her — she always does, doesn’t mean anyone ever listens.

“civilised? nah, it’s fun.” minjoo says before rolling over and peering over yuri’s essay. “are you still doing that?”

“not everyone has the ability to fart words out at will,” yuri murmurs before sighing and letting her quill touch the parchment once more.

“oh no, the voices are getting louder, they’re coming.” minjoo squeaks dramatically before shoving herself right onto yuri’s bed, who in turn glares at her.

“i swear if you crumple my parchment,” yuri grumbles under her breath.

“sweetie, you’ve crushed your own parchment by doing this essay on your bed.” minjoo says unhelpfully and yuri really wants to kick her off the bed.

but then the door clicks open and suddenly there’s a silence.

then the curtains to her bed are being lifted open by a charm and yuri looks surprised for a bit.

“hey, yuri.” yena holds up a hand. “are you french because eiffel for you.”

yuri has the decency to be stunned for a minute. but then her instincts take over and words are spewing out of her mouth against her will.

“are you a software update? because not now.” yuri half shouts before tugging the curtains back to its original position.

belatedly, yuri realises, that she’s blushing.

-

unfortunately, the pick up lines don’t stop. minjoo teases her every now and then for that exact reason but yuri just shrugs her off and counter teases her with slytherin girl — kim chaewon.

“do you guys know yuri has an admirer?” minjoo asked their friends while sitting down. it was a casual meet up, a break from studying really. so they’d all ended up lounging in the ravenclaw common room.

their friendship circle, made up of two ravenclaws, wonyoung and chaeyeon, gryffindor’s one and only highly equipped chef, hyewon (who was known as ‘kang chef’ and also as the-girl-who-had-a-hatstall), and then slytherin’s puff, hitomi, who always seemed too innocent to have been sorted into slytherin.

yuri sputtered and glared at minjoo, smacked her arm before leaning back down.

“oh, you mean yena?” hyewon asks, picking strands from a pillow.

“what? you knew?” minjoo whirls her attention to hyewon. 

“oh yeah, that girl is like, head over heels for yuri, has for about two years now.” hyewon comments off-handedly, her attention still somewhere else.

“t-two years?” yuri squeaked, before cowering behind minjoo. 

“apparently,” hyewon shrugs before lifting her head up. “you like her too.”

it’s not a question, and yuri’s surprised that it’s actually true. but she has a pride to protect.

“what? no! i would never!” yuri scowled at hyewon weakly who in return, just shrugged and went back to picking at the pillow.

“she has a point,” chaeyeon says now, her gaze returning to yuri. “you kinda have heart eyes for her.”

“plus, you always point out the flaws in her pranks if you ever overhear them talking about it.” minjoo adds, a smug look on her face that yuri would like to wipe off.

“not true, i just don’t want her to get into trouble,” yuri says but regrets it immediately from the look in minjoo’s eyes.

“oh, we don’t want who to get in trouble now?” minjoo asks, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

“i- no! that’s not-“ yuri groans and then throws her hand up.

“aww, leave her alone, she’ll come to terms with her feelings later.” hitomi says from the corner.

“thank you,” yuri sighs before the words process more. “wait- no-“

“yes,” wonyoung interjected, a smile curling on her face.

damn ravenclaws.

“i hate you guys,” yuri says sulkily and then there’s a chorus of “we love you too.”

-

“yeah, no i doubt that’s how it works.” yuri deadpans before drifting away from the topic of gringotts. they were walking through the hallways and towards the library.

“hey, do you reckon-“ but yuri never finds out what minjoo was going to say next because she gets cut off by a cheery voice.

“dear yuri, i hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away.” yena was clutching her heart in exasperation but she was grinning all the while.

“dear yena, i don’t know CPR but i do know magic, and i could hex you right on this spot.” yuri says waving her wand threateningly. “sincerely, not-a-nurse.”

minjoo looks like she wants to ask what a ‘CPR’ was, considering, she was from a pureblood family, but she never gets the chance to, because yena is barking out a laughter already.

“you win that one, jo, but i’ll win your heart by the end of it.” yena bows before winking and skipping off into the opposite direction.

“are you blushing?” minjoo pokes at yuri’s cheeks. “oh my god, hyewon was right, you do like the duck!”

“the duck? what?” yuri asks, half distracted. 

“it’s kinda funny, her patronus is a duck.” minjoo snickers under her breath before her laughter evens out and she says in a more serious voice. “still impressive that she can even produce a patronus, wish i could.”

“you will, sooner or later.” yuri shrugs before she thinks about how cute yena’s patronus would be.

probably as cute as the caster herself.

-

yuri’s perpetually drowning in homework — there’s a herbology essay, transfiguration homework to transfigure five rats into cushions, memorising the polyjuice potions effects — and so much more that she barely even wants to think about it. and right now, two rolls of parchment before her and the defence against the art textbook in front of her.

she drops her head onto the wooden table that sits cozily in their common room. there’s the sunlight beaming down on her but she doesn’t really feel like it.

“yuri,” yena plops herself right into the chair opposite of her and it’s really the last thing she needs right now. “are you a magician? because abraca-damn you’re pretty.”

yuri doesn’t want to point out that everyone here is a wizard. nor does she want to point out how abracadabra doesn’t even exist as a spell.

“yeah, i am, now watch me disappear.” yuri grumbles before she opens her potions’s textbook and then throws it over her head like a roof.

she’d make a nice house.

“ya struggling with work?” yena asks casually slinking to yuri’s side instead of opposite her. it’s kinda weird, hearing yena speak in a tone of voice that’s not teasing or a pick up line.

“uh, yes?” yuri starts and then chews on her lip because she’s not really sure if that’s the right response. yena hadn’t really done this before — talk to her.

“lemme see,” yena lifts the book off yuri’s head and then leans closer, her shoulder bumping against yuri’s.

“ah, defence against the dark arts.” yena says and then there’s a grin pulling up her lips. yuri thinks she saw her eyes brighten.

“oh werewolves, that’s actually quite easy.” yena comments, and yuri has to bite back a snarky response. if it was so easy then why couldn’t yuri just do it. technically, she knew all about werewolves but she didn’t really know how to start the essay.

“here,” yena says, leaning over yuri’s shoulder and then flipping through the DADA textbook. yuri glances up at yena, whose hair looks a soft brown underneath the bright sun.

yuri kinda wants to touch it.

“see, with werewolves..” yuri turns her attention back to the book where yena is just pointing wildly and rambling off about werewolves and their characteristics.

“they’re not really much to be afraid of, my uncle’s a werewolf, he’s pretty nice, just goes away for the full moon and comes back with a ton of scratches and scars.” yena frowns at this and her lips are in a pout. “it’s not fair, really, but at least there’s wolfsbane now, that helps loads apparently.”

yena’s drifting really off topic now, but yuri doesn’t have the heart to stop her because yena rambling is actually really endearing.

so yuri spends that afternoon listening to yena talking about werewolves and then boggarts and then burgers (how did they even get there).

yuri finds she likes yena (talking).

-

“do you have a map? because i’m getting lost in your eyes.” yena sighs dreamily and cups her head in her hands while looking at yuri.

“then why not just get lost,” yuri mutters under her breath. “please just help me with the potion.”

“awww, you’re no fun.” yena pouts before dumping another ingredient into the cauldron.

“was that in the right order?” yuri asks, voice high with panic.

“yeah, yeah, it was.” yena grins at the other girl. she stirs the cauldron rather dazedly and yuri has to hold her wrist from accidentally stirring it one extra time.

“why did he make me partner with you,” yuri sighs exasperatedly before returning back to her textbook to look at the instructions.

“it’s simple actually, slughorn didn’t want me to sit with yujin, but he can’t deny that i’m great at potions, nor can he deny that you’re horrible at potions.” yena teases lightly and yuri rolls her eyes. “therefore, i am meant to be your knight in shining armour.”

“that’s a stretch, i wouldn’t go that far.” yuri mutters challengingly and sprinkles some powder into the cauldron, watching it turn from lavender to a darker shade or purple.

“why not? you almost put the wrong ingredient in, i had to swap the dishes so you’d take the right thing.” yena points at the round dishes that were on the table, and on closer inspection, she hadn’t taken what she had meant to — but apparently her intentions were clearly wrong.

“say ‘thank you, yena!’ no wait— say ‘thank you, my angel!’” yena grinned at yuri, gauging her reaction.

yuri tries to dim her smile but a small smile spreads across her face and her cheeks are flushed.

“thank you,” yuri says, looking down so yena wouldn’t notice her cheeks. “for nothing.”

“ungrateful,” yena clicks her tongue before continuing the makings of the potion.

“me? ungrateful? you’re just expecting too much.” yuri says, helping yena with the potion. 

“clearly,” yena drawls sarcastically.

-

yuri peeks around the quidditch stands, her head whirling about, trying to find blue and bronze in the mix of colours and cheers. she’d promised wonyoung she’d meet her here.

it’s when she’s scanning that she spots her, wonyoung on both (very long) legs and waving wildly in yuri’s general direction, mouthing something that yuri can’t read.

she scurries down through the skinny walkways — students cluttered unceremoniously everywhere and excitement in the air.

yuri was never one for quidditch, sports wasn’t really her favourite kind of thing, loud cheering with bets and bustling.

“yuri! you took so long i didn’t think you were coming anymore.” wonyoung raises her voice over the people talking around her so that yuri could actually hear.

“since when have i not turned up at your request?” yuri asks, slipping into the seat beside wonyoung. she belatedly realises that yujin is there, in the seat, on the other side of wonyoung.

“yuri, you always cancel plans.” wonyoung deadpans rather glumly.

“sorry,” yuri says sheepishly before she directs her attention to yujin. “why’s she here?”

“right, yuri, i was kinda going to do something,” wonyoung clears her throat awkwardly, a blush making its way up wonyoung’s cheeks.

“we’re dating!” yujin shouts triumphantly and then raising wonyoung’s hand to punctuate her sentence. yuri’s jaw drops, and then she gapes openly at their hands.

“what.”

“we’re dating!” wonyoung says this time, lacking the excitement and more uncertainty in her voice. “we been knew?”

“i never noticed? how do i not notice, we have the same dorm.” yuri smacks a hand to her forehead. “we have the same friends.”

“yuri, you’re clearly losing it.” wonyoung points out, slightly relieved now that yuri hasn’t done anything bad yet.

“i am, oh my god i am. i’m fucking losing it.” 

“yuri?” a voice comes from behind and yuri whirls around clumsily before accidentally losing her balance and falling.

well, almost falling because then arms reach out to steady her and then she’s looking into bright, concerned eyes.

that belonged to yena.

“alright, yuri?” yena grins, her hands still holding onto yuri.

“fine,” yuri squeaks before turning back to wonyoung and then glaring at yujin before turning back to yena. “you knew!”

“knew what?” yena asks, voice genuinely confused. maybe she really didn’t know.

“right,” yujin clears her throat. “we’re dating!” she shouts a second time, raising wonyoung’s hand again. yena stares, her face unreadable at first.

“when did that happen?” yena squints at their hands, but a tug in her lips show that she’s genuinely happy for them. “and why wasn’t i involved in getting wonyoung to date you?”

“that’s exactly why i didn’t tell you,” yujin snaps her fingers smugly. “your courting skills are exceptionally terrible.”

“courting? what are we, in the eighteenth century?” yena mumbles before adding, in a defensive voice. “and what do you mean my wooing skills are terrible? as if you’re any better.”

“hey, who’s the single one here?” yujin grins challengingly. wonyoung and yuri glances at each other, raising an eyebrow in amusement. have they forgotten they weren’t the only ones there?

“me,” yena pauses. “fine, whatever!” 

yuri snorts as yena throws her whole body down onto the seat beside her. she places her hands behind her and then leans her body backwards, her body posture casual (as always) before she turns around and then taps wonyoung from behind yuri’s shoulder.

wonyoung, confusedly leans back hesitantly and then goes closer when yena beckons her to.

“i have to give the compulsory best friend talk,” yena whispers but she isn’t being very subtle. yuri feels her lips tug up at the words, yena was kinda soft.

wonyoung continues staring at her, before nodding slowly, a silent request for yena to continue.

“yujin doesn’t seem like it but she’s terribly horrible at feelings,” yena pauses. “and she has a very, very, fragile heart.”

“right,” wonyoung nods her head seriously. yuri thinks she’s about to combust from how cute yena looked — pouty lips and sharp eyes with a finger sticking out in warning, her eyebrows are furrowed slightly and her fringe was covering her eyes slightly.

“so if you hurt her,” yena pauses again, and she frowns harder, as if trying to think of an ‘if’. “i’ll let you face my wrath.”

yuri lets out a giggle at that and both girls turn to look at her in surprise, as if they hadn’t noticed her there before — they probably hadn’t. 

“are you gonna set off dungbombs in her common room?” yuri asks through her giggles, and then there’s an amused (maybe fond) smile that spreads across yena’s face.

“are you underestimating the power of dungbombs?” yena asks, leaning backwards into her own seat, so that she was no longer facing wonyoung but yuri only.

“nope,” yuri squeaks and shakes her head frantically, she would much rather not wake up to five dungbombs in the hufflepuff common room.

“you sure? because-“ but yuri never gets to hear the reason because then the announcer is calling out the ravenclaw and gryffindor houses that were to play the matches.

“look, that’s nako, she’s tiny, right?” yena points to a small girl who’s clutching a broom stick by her side. there’s a fierce competitive look on her face and yuri doesn’t think she’d mess with her.

“she’s light and small, a perfect seeker, she so fast too, maybe even faster than our seeker.” yena adds the last part rather glumly. “oh look, there’s kura!”

yuri whirls around and catches glance of a pink-haired girl, who’s hair was to her shoulders, and her face light and cheerful.

she doesn’t need to think twice to know that she was miyawaki sakura, the school’s apparent angel from heaven — pretty, bright, endearingly clumsy, and good at sports. she was hogwarts it girl.

“she’s honestly a great beater, i would say better than me and yujin, but you know we wreck havoc.” yena’s eyes twinkle as she rambles off to yuri. “do you know chaeyeon?”

“yep, she’s a friend.” yuri says mindlessly, but then there’s suddenly a bout of admiration in yena’s eyes and her grin is so wide and bright it basically blinds yuri. “what?”

“she’s so good at quidditch, she’s like my quidditch role model, my god, my everything.” yena says with stars in her eyes. yuri frowns and thinks of chaeyeon, her adorable cheeks and sometimes horribly clumsy. it makes sense that yena would admire her so much — but then again, yuri hasn’t really paid any attention to quidditch matches, so she doesn’t know if chaeyeon is as good as yena says.

but it’s only when yena points it out that she notices that chaeyeon and sakura are playing against each other. she watches them silently as the go up and shake hands, their hold on each other’s palms never wavering.

“holy shit, they’re playing against each other.” yuri breathes out. yena turns to look at her, a bright grin on her face.

“i know! it’s going to be so exciting, especially when sakura plays chaser and chaeyeon plays keeper!” yuri is slightly surprised at how yena isn’t crumbling on the floor with excitement, her voice sounds like it.

“it’s sakura’s first match, though, but let’s hope chaeyeon isn’t too kind on her.” wonyoung says from the side, having overheard yena and yuri’s conversation.

“yes, obviously, ravenclaw has to win.” yuri rolls her eyes fondly, before turning back to the match. it was starting in 

3...

2...

1...

the players kick off from the broom sticks and yuri watches as the seekers fly up to the sky, and then at chaeyeon flying towards the three large hoops.

“watch chaeyeon, you don’t want to miss a thing, she’s so agile and fast, basically a feather at this rate— look!” yena screeches and grabs yuri’s shoulder, leaning over her shoulder as sakura shoots the ball at the hoop and chaeyeon catches it easily. she watches how chaeyeon turns back and gives her girlfriend a smug smirk and the other returned an eye roll.

“oh- flirting on the field?” the commentator observed.

“no shit!” yena shrieked. “that was so cool, did you see how she blocked that? she’s so cool.”

“i guess she is?” yuri doesn’t hear the offended ‘you guess?!’ from yena because she already returned her attention back to the match, quidditch was actually surprisingly entertaining — she doesn’t know why she didn’t give it a chance before.

it’s only when it’s 120-70 that there’s actually movement from the seekers. the gryffindor seeker had suddenly streamed down from one side of the field to another, nako following suit quickly, leaning her whole body onto the broom stick.

“who do you think’ll get it?” yena asks, voice breathy from anticipation. yuri never gets the chance to answer because there’s suddenly a burst of speed from nako and then she’s wrapping her hands around the tiny golden snitch.

the audience erupts into cheers when nako holds up the snitch with pride, a bright grin on her face that is in total contrast with her expression before the match.

yuri doesn’t even realise she’s grinning until someone shakes her out of it and then there’s arms around her.

that definitely don’t belong to wonyoung. she looks to her left and yena is there, happily jumping up and down, the sun on her face and her arms around yuri’s frame.

yuri finds herself grinning back slowly, and they’re making eye contact — like a cliche movie — the only thing between them was joy and yuri felt so light at that moment.

“yena!” yujin shrieks and yena stops cheering but there’s still a grin on her face. she turns towards yujin, who wasn’t really cheering much anymore — although it did look like she was cheering a bit five seconds ago. “we’re going to play against ravenclaw.”

yena’s smile dims so quickly it was like someone had clicked the switch for the sun off.

“oh, shit.” yena groans, and without thinking, buries her face in yuri’s neck. the latter just freezes completely, tensing up immediately. from the corner of her eye, she sees how wonyoung and yujin both snort and then wonyoung is whispering something that sounds suspiciously like ‘she’s gay panicking.’

but they weren’t wrong.

-

“wakey, wakey, sunshine!” yuri groans and rolls over. not wakey time yet.

“no, it’s definitely wakey time, sunshine.” yuri rolls over again so that her face was buried in the pillows. definitely still not wakey time — too early for wakey time.

apparently, whoever this person was didn’t care about how it was too early for wakey. because they’d already jumped right on to yuri’s bed, arms wrapping around yuri’s tired body.

“what-“ 

“no time, sunshine— oh wait that rhymed,” the voice muses silently before continuing. “it’s christmas!”

christmas. okay, so and? what was so special about-

“christmas!” yuri shrieks and throws off the blanket, together with the person on it. she sits upright and then turns her head towards the floor, in which where the voice had just fallen.

“ouch,” yena winces and then picks herself up slowly. “you could’ve been less aggressive there.”

yuri blushes red, before saying, “i’ll think about it.”

“anyway, christmas!” yena chirps happily. “minjoo says it’s your favourite occasion.”

“it is!” yuri says excitedly, then directs her attention to the pile of presents that sat on the floor.

almost everyone had left hogwarts to spend the winter break with their family — but not yuri, her parents had planned a trip together to travel somewhere and well, yuri hadn’t been invited along.

(not in a bad way, it’s just alone-parent-time, y’know? having a child must be tiring)

yena hadn’t gone back either, something about how ‘you’re my family now!’ something about the clear avoidance of the topic made yuri think that something’s bad happened to her family, but she didn’t want to assume.

she was a muggle-born, so there were bound to have cultural barriers between her and her parents.

yuri was a half-blood, mother witch and father muggle, so she couldn’t really say she understood.

“presents!” yuri shrieks after breaking out of her thoughts. she scrambled to the floor, not-so-gracefully falling off her bed before tumbling right in front of her presents.

there’s one from her parents, and then one from minjoo who had gone back to celebrate christmas with her family. and then there was a gift from wonyoung, chaeyeon, hyewon and hitomi respectively. and then right on top, wrapped in bright yellow wrapping paper with a messy scrawl over it reading ‘from webfeet, to sunshine’.

yuri risks a glance over yena and then watches her look at yuri expectantly. and then, like the anti-climatic person she loves to be, yuri plucks yena’s present off from the top and places it at the side. she looks at yena again and giggles at the disappointment on her face.

“save the best for the last, webfeet, did no one ever teach you that?” yuri grins childishly when yena’s eyes light up. “anyway, take your presents here, we have to open them together.

yena glances at her own presents before she shakes her head like an excited puppy.

“i’m serious, we have to open them together.” yuri says sternly but there’s a smile on her face that gives off how she truly feels. “christmas tradition.”

“okay,” yena huffs. “fine.”

she sits before her own presents and then gazed over every one of them and then raising one with ‘nako’ sprawled over it. “i’m opening this first!”

“i’ll open this, then.” yuri shows yena chaeyeon’s gift before tearing it open hungrily. inside was a simple white sweater, with a rainbow embroidered on to the top right side of it.

yuri shoves it onto herself before picking up the next gift and then unwrapping it.

so far, she’d gotten:

— a charmed infinity dice, from wonyoung  
— a sweater, from chaeyeon  
— a bracelet which flashed red when the person wearing it is in danger, from hyewon  
— a glitter bomb, from hitomi (with a note saying ‘use it wisely’)  
— a quill (that she’d been wanting for awhile now), from minjoo  
— a postcard from canada and a muggle storybook (‘all the bright places’), from her parents

and that leaves...

yena’s present.

silently, she reaches under her bed and pulls out a gift wrapped in red paper.

“here, i was going to put it on your stack in the morning but i guess you beat me to it.” yuri give a lopsided grin and then hands yena the gift.

“we open it at the same time, alright?” yuri tells yena, who in turn nods enthusiastically. “three, two... one.”

yuri tears her eyes off yena and then carefully unwraps the present. inside was a black matte box, the sides smooth and dark. yuri smoothened her fingers over the box before turning to look at yena. she was carefully inspecting the box yuri had given her — a broomstick care kit. yuri’s pretty confident she saw her eyes light up.

chewing on her own lip, she directs her attention back to her own gift. yuri cautiously takes off the lid, and inside, there’s styrofoam everywhere, which yuri quickly realised it’s because it’s protecting something.

curious now, she pulls out the styrofoam, and then her hands touch something cold. it’s in the shape of a ball and she pulls it out slowly. inside, is a snow globe, with a merry-go-round inside the glass orb. yuri gapes at it, admiring the beauty of it.

“turn it upside down,” yena suggests and yuri nods dumbly. she thought that maybe when she turned it upside down, the snow would fall — and it did. but what surprised her was the tiny knob at the bottom of the globe. yuri grabbed onto it and then turned it a few times, hearing the crank of a music box.

yuri stills, and the music box starts playing in the tune of ‘we wish you a merry christmas’.

(idk the real name okay)

yuri looks at yena, her eyes filled with tears all of a sudden, and she can only contribute that fact to how grateful she is. she jumps up, before realising that the snow globe was still in her hands. she clears her throat in embarrassment and yena chuckles lightly at her as she puts it on the floor carefully.

then, she throws herself at yena’s waiting arms. “thank you, webfeet.” yuri whispers and then giggles at the nickname.

“you’re welcome, my sunshine.”

-

breakfast was quiet, since there were only five hufflepuffs left, three of them seventh years and studying for their NEWTS which meant that they spent too much time in the library.

yuri skips happily towards the barrels that was their hufflepuff room. she pulls out her wand, humming happily before tapping on the barrel and waiting for it to slide open. 

“you’re in a good mood,” yena comments, watching how yuri’s eyes crinkle.

“it’s christmas!” yuri shouts again, like she’s been for the past few minutes. “oh my god, it’s christmas and i haven’t wished my brother a merry christmas!” 

yena pauses only briefly.

“you have a brother?” yena blinks a few times.

“oh yeah, i mean, we don’t talk much— actually, what was i thinking, wishing him a merry christmas?” yuri notes glumly before sitting down onto a wooden chair in their common room, her head falling down quickly afterwards.

“why not?” yena questions slowly. 

“because, he’s in slytherin.” yuri says, and then huffs quietly. “and he used to make fun of me for being sorted into hufflepuff.”

“that’s... mean,” yena frowns. 

“it was, and then we got into a huge fight and haven’t made up for about four years now,” yuri sighs again. “that’s four christmases without him.”

“that’s a lot,” yena notes, not really knowing what else to say, but deciding silence was worse.

“it is,” yuri sighs a third time before quirking up. she lifts her head and cracks a smile at yena. “anyway, what are we going to do today?”

at this, yena whirls around to yuri, and then gives her the widest smile she’s seen yet.

“you’ll see, sunshine.”

-

they’d spent the whole afternoon wrapped up in scarfs — yellow and black, because house pride — long flowing cloaks, a red nose and white hair.

yena had put her above average transfiguration skills to turn a rubber band into a sled with a string. they’d both sat on the wooden board, squeezed together and laughter in their mouths while yena charmed the sled to move.

then, they’d managed to laugh their way right into the grounds, where they lied down, and had gotten the idea of making snow angels.

“yena, my hands are freezing.” yuri whined to the other girl and pushed herself into yena’s arms for a hug, her hands between their stomachs where they warmed up.

yena had murmured something and yuri immediately felt herself warming up. “a heating charm! why didn’t i think of that?”

yena only chuckled before grabbing a handful of snow and chucking it right into yuri’s nape. the other girl squealed at the coldness.

that was what led to a huge snowball fight — ‘the battle of the ice witches’ as yena had called it — snow in their hair, their clothes and shoes and the heating charm was wearing off. but yuri felt happy, happier than she had been in ages.

when the battle of the ice witches had eventually came to a stop, they’d both sat side by side, shoulders brushing against each other and laughter rolling off their tongues like it was the easiest thing ever.

and it was, at that moment.

“c’mon, sunshine.” yena had called after a long silence had stretched, both girls lost in thoughts. “let’s build a snowman.”

-

they’d spent the evening cuddled up in the common room, sunlight lowering from the clouds and cups of hot chocolate in their hands that yena had very helpfully made:

“wanna see a patronus?” yena had asked rather abruptly in their conversation. yuri quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement. everyone knew conjuring a patronus was difficult — but yena and yujin had learnt how to do it after that one particularly bad mishap with a dementor.

“why?” yuri asked, head tilted to the side. “not that i don’t want to see it, i want to see if the rumours are true, if your patronus is an actual duck.”

yena barked a laugh at this, her eyes twinkling at yuri. “it is a duck.” she said, pausing slightly. “that’s why webfeet.”

“ahh,” yuri nodded, no wonder the nickname.

“i think at the moment, i’d produce the best patronus.” yena said dreamily and leaned closer to yuri who had stiffened up. everyone knows casting a patronus requires you to think of a happy thought and if yena was implying what yuri thought she was...

“me too,” yuri whispered, relaxing afterwards. “but unfortunately i don’t have the skill to do that.”

“you do, though.” yena nudged yuri’s head with her wand. “honestly.”

yuri only laughed again and threw her arms around yena’s neck. 

-

“minnie!” yuri shrieked as the other hufflepuff burst into their dorm room, sweat on her forehead but the brightest smile on her face.

“yuri!” minjoo squeaked before throwing her arms around yuri, who had stood up from her bed. minjoo’s gaze fell towards yena who was lying down on yuri’s bed, a crystal orb lying down in front of her. there was an impression on the bed that made minjoo think that it was where yuri had sat just seconds before.

“i see you’ve had company,” minjoo smirked and nodded in the direction of yena. the latter girl only waved at minjoo wildly, as if they had always been the best of friends.

“good company,” yuri muttered so that only minjoo could hear and the girl laughed, yena looking at them rather curiously.

“right,” minjoo pushed out from the hug and grabbed yuri’s shoulders excitedly. “guess who’s got a date?”

“rhythm?” yuri asked teasingly. rhythm was minjoo’s owl, a brown feathered barn owl with huge yellow eyes. minjoo rolled her eyes and slapped yuri’s shoulder.

“it’s me! chaewon asked me to accompany her to the next hogsmeade weekend.” minjoo rattled off excitedly, her body vibrating from how happy she was. before yuri was able to formulate a reply, yena had cut in smoothly.

“chaewon? slytherin’s chaewon? kim chaewon?” yena asked, a tone of amusement in her voice. “was wondering when she’d get the guts to ask you out.”

“what? you know her?” minjoo and yuri asked at the same time, but at different paces so their words were jumbled up.

“of course, she’s like, my sister.” yena replied. “not by blood but it might as well be.”

“i thought yujin was your sister?” minjoo asked before yuri clapped her hand on her back.

“minjoo, have you ever heard of someone having more than one sibling?” yuri chastised and then untangled herself from minjoo’s arms before sitting down onto her bed.

“anyway,” yena cleared her throat. “just saying, don’t mess with chaewon, she’s still a slytherin, and charming.”

“are you telling me not to trust her?” minjoo asked, a tint of anger in her voice.

“nope, not that, just don’t underestimate her, she’s the type that would go to great lengths for her loves.” yena clicked her tongue afterwards, a childish grin on her face.

“oh,” minjoo muttered somewhat apologetically — probably from being angry — before sitting down onto her own bed that was opposite yuri’s.

“also, she never shuts up about you, your hair and eyes especially.” minjoo flushed at this, her eyes sparkling.

“really?” minjoo breathed.

“of course, i’d know.” yena smiled simply before turning around and lying with her back to the bed.

yuri thinks, one thing she loves most about yena is that she’s helpful — playful, yes, with her pranks but she never goes overboard or hurts anyone in the process. she helps and never expects for anything in return, she gives and never takes.

smiling slightly at yena who was obliviously staring at the ceiling of her bed, she hears the butterflies in her stomach and she knows she’s in deep.

“yuri?” yena asked and then turned to face said girl. “did it hurt? when you fell from heaven?”

yuri rolled her eyes but noted that there was only a slight jest in yena’s words and there was a tone of dreaminess.

“not really,” yuri answered silently. the only thing that hurt right now we’re her cheeks, from smiling too much.

-

“hey! tie your shoelaces, i don’t want you falling for anyone else.” a voice shouts from behind yuri. yuri whirls around and it’s greeted by a smiley yena, who looks way too pleased with herself right after potions. yuri disregards the whole shoelace thing — she’s never tripped over them before, she considers it a skill.

“why’re you so happy, we’ve just had the worst class.” yuri deadpanned as yena matched her pace. 

“potions, my little sunshine, is not the worst class.” yena shakes her head. “it’s only because you’re horribly careless at it, and maybe also because you were partnered with jovia, she’s horrible at potions.”

“you say it like i’m better than her,” yuri sighs and continues walking. maybe if the professor had let her sit together with yena today too, then yuri wouldn’t have such a unskilled partner.

unskilled partner + unskilled self = disaster

(but the professor didn’t seem to think that way)

“i could give you potion lessons, that’ll help. and you’re not bad at positions, you’d be great if you didn’t overthink so much.” yena chimes and yuri realises that’s actually a great idea.

“really? you’d help me?” yuri asks, frowning. “i’m kinda hopeless at potions.”

“you’re not, like i said, you think too much when it comes to potion, you’ll pull through, sunshine.” yena pats yuri’s head and ruffles her hair slightly.

“maybe i will,” yuri sighs. “thanks, webfeet.”

-

yuri’s lying down and reading a muggle novel when it hits her. where exactly do they stand — friends or more than.

because yena still has the habit of greeting yuri with a pick up line, and yuri is head over heels for her. so what are they exactly?

she thinks about bringing it up to yena but she’s too awkward for that. then she thinks about asking the other girl out, but then again, if her pick up line thing was a joke then that would bring awkwardness too.

“hello, sunshine.” yena says softly as she slips past the curtains around the bed and sits down on the bed. yuri stops and thinks about this too, yena calls her ‘sunshine’ and is that something friends call each other? yes, yuri thinks, friends do that.

but then she calls yuri in that tone, the tone where it’s soft as if yuri was special and precious and yena never, ever wanted to break her.

it’s not the words that make the meaning, it’s the tone.

“yuri, you okay?” yena asks when yuri doesn’t reply. she shuffled closer and swings both her legs over so that it was on the bed. “you’re staring.”

“what are we?” yuri asks despite herself. she sees how yena freezes momentarily, eyes unwavering. “i mean, you call me ‘sunshine’ and then you use these pick up lines on me and then there’s also the fact that you’re always helping me in whatever i’m weak at, and then you’re there, you’re comforting and i just don’t know what we are.”

“woah,” yena says first, a small smile on her lips. “did you even breathe then?”

“no,” yuri says, licking her lips self-consciously. she turns around and sits upright, crossing her legs so that she was facing yena. she didn’t meet her eyes, just gazed past her shoulder, afraid of yena’s reaction.

“i like you, yuri, if it wasn’t obvious enough already with the pick up lines.” yena tells her, and yuri’s eyes widen as if not believing yena. “i’ve had this horrible crush on you ever since we started rooming together, which was… four years ago. i mean, i never really understood that i liked you, it went more like ‘wow, this is her, the one i want to be with for the rest of my life, a friend or whatever, anything to have her be by my side.’ i think i fell for your familiarity, and your smile, the way you’d treat everyone as equals.”

yena gives a smile to the girl, who was frozen in her seat before continuing. “and then we were never really friends for the most part of the past four years, because i found a home in yujin, in playing pranks and making people laugh, yuri, do you know the exhilarating feeling of making people laugh?”

there’s a glint in yena’s eyes, a yellow spark that went off. “and then you were there, with your cautious advices and i don’t like cautious, yuri, but then you were you— am i making sense? i’m kinda just dumping words out right now.”

yuri just nods wordlessly.

“so i took some advice, but jokes were always my life, i might as well have been born on the first of april.” yena grins then, and yuri offers a weak smile back. “and then i was fourteen with a mind too small to contain my thoughts when i realised i liked girls.”

yuri understands and nods.

“and i realised i liked you,” yena blushes slightly at the admission. “but there was no way in hell that i was going to confess to you, i may be loud, but i certainly know my limits.”

“so i spent two years doing just that — nothing. but then fourth year came and it clicked in my head that my reputation, i’m known to play jokes, so i started using cheesy pick up lines on you, hoping you’d take notice.” yena clears her throat. “i guess it never occurred to me that because of my reputation, you might’ve thought that it was a whole joke.”

“but it wasn’t,” yuri whispers.

“it wasn’t, and i liked you, and then we started getting closer and i guess i fell deeper and i couldn’t contain my feelings anywhere except in those stupid pick up lines.” yena sighed, rubbing her eyes. “im sorry if you thought it was a joke, i didn’t think that through.”

“no, no, it’s fine i,” yuri gulps. “just wait, overwhelming.”

yena giggled airily. “i didn’t think we’d have such a serious conversation today.”

“me neither,” yuri shook her head and a smile crossed her face. “but if it helps, i like you too, webfeet.”

“really?” yena asked, and she looked like an excited puppy, big round eyes and a grin on her face.

“really,” yuri tells her before bringing her arms around yena, who in turn hugged her back easily, her chin hooked over her shoulder. 

yena giggled over her shoulder and yuri felt her heart explode into a thousand butterflies — this was her favourite sound in the world.

“okay, so uhh are you two done?” yuri startled and jumped away from yena. that was not her favourite sound in the world. aggressively, she threw open the bed curtains and saw minjoo sitting here rather boredly.

“what the hell, minnie? you could’ve said something?” yuri shouted.

“hey, hey, you didn’t use a silencing charm and i’m sure you’ve forgotten that you have two other roommates that use the room.” minjoo points out with her wand. “don’t go blaming me!”

“what did you hear?” yuri asked, slight annoyance in her voice but this situation was kind of funny.

“the apologising for the joke part,” minjoo says after pointing her wand to her chin. “what did you do, to warrant an apology, by the way?”

“the pick up lines,” yena shrugged, shuffling closer to yuri.

“ahh, i would apologise for such cheesy lines too.” minjoo grinned delightfully. “anyway, congratulations, you fools, i have a date to get to.”

“thanks,” yuri smiled before it dropped. “wait what?”

“a date, yuri.” minjoo rolled her eyes in amusement. “with kim chaewon, in the dark, at midnight.”

“isn’t that..”

“against the rules? that’s fine, it’s romantic.” minjoo waved her off with her wand before stopping by the door. “but really, congrats, ya fools, took you guys long enough.”

yuri blushes crimson and yena patted her shoulder in comfort. “thanks, minjoo.”

“no problem, i expect the same treatment when chaewon asks me to be her girlfriend.” minjoo winked at them before sliding through the door.

“so,” yuri continued after a blanket of silence had been cast over them. “we’re girlfriends, i suppose?”

yena hummed and ran her fingers through yuri’s hair. “i s’pose so.”

“want a proper proposal?” yena asked afterwards, her voice far too excitable to be anything good. “i was thinking in the grand hall, and we let off a ton of dungbombs in celebration — why are you laughing?”

yuri giggles, clutching her stomach. “you’ve got a girlfriend, and you celebrate it with dungbombs?”

“yes?” yena shrugged casually.

“you’re such a dork, choi yena.”

“your dork only,” yena muttered before lying down, head on yuri’s lap.

“my dork,” yuri smiles, and the corners of her eyes crinkle up.

**Author's Note:**

> i made yena webfeet because u know padfoot? sirius? heh,, what’s y’alls hogwarts houses? i’m ravenpuff,, because i relate to both hehe
> 
> this is going to be a new series where i just post oneshots of my babies in hogwarts,, there might be an angst one somewhere but most will be fluff
> 
> talk to me on twitter i’m @yulqyen


End file.
